


the delicate sound of a songbird

by bubblegumchiaki



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, also more characters to be added later!, theyre not related in this au ew please god no incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6517057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegumchiaki/pseuds/bubblegumchiaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>modern au where kamui runs into a pretty girl at the campus library when shes trying to do her project<br/>also theyre not related in my au because no thank you</p>
            </blockquote>





	the delicate sound of a songbird

**Author's Note:**

> this is one of my first times posting so i hope this works! also im not really experienced in writing but i tried my best!

The sound of fluttering pages being ran through by a finger and an audible sigh broke the tranquil silence over a small table located in the campus's library. The smell of printed paper and stale wood wafted, sat in the air as a white haired girl pushed a stray hair behind her ear. 

Her eyebrows furrowed, her face twisted in a hint of annoyance as she shut the book a bit too loudly for the atmosphere of a library. 

"Could you, oh, I don't know, not do that?" 

This was met with another dramatic sigh, not the first one of the afternoon, as the girl stretched her arms behind her head. 

"Takumi, you know this is boring," whining, she laid on the table. Her arms haphazardly thrown over all of the books that lie strewn across the surface. The other simply swatted her arm away, marking the place he left on of a torn book by folding the edge of the page and closing it.

"I don't know why you invited me then, Kamui."

"Because you're always reading some book! Obviously you would know a lot if you often read books, and don't think I don't know because I see you with a new one every week! Right on your desk, covering that one notebook of yours!" 

"Wait, you know about that?!" 

This earned a snicker from the girl, as she sat herself back in her uncomfortable cushioned chair. She crossed her arms, looking at the rows of shelves which were all lined with books with different origins, meanings, definitions, purposes. 

A sigh from the opposite end of the table broke her train of thought as the boy with a ponytail stood, took his book, and scooted in his chair. "I'm gonna go look for a few more books that I need for class, don't sit here and waste your time procrastinating." 

It sounded more of reassuring pressure rather than a demand, but Kamui still decided to stick her tongue out at the comment. Takumi didn't bother to respond, instead tugging at the hood of his sweater and walking away to another shelf to a world of books. 

She sat for a moment still, mulling over the options she had left. Either she went to her dorm and begin to channel junk food into her mouth for the rest of the day, or either stay and actually get some work done.  
She left her gaze drop to the book she once was holding, her face twisting to one of annoyance once again as she snatched the book from the table and stood up. She cursed herself for letting Takumi be right in one of her problems. 

She found her way through many of the shelves, eyes scanning every spine, number, and title. She eventually found the place she had once took the book from and returned it to it's rightful spot. Kamui eventually had reached the rows of math textbooks, her eyes scanning every column and group.

She had only found the book she needed when she met the back of another person, looking at the opposite row of shelves. 

"W-whoa! I'm... sorry, are you okay?" Kamui spun around, her eyebrows raised in concern only to be met with the sight of someones neck. She quickly looked up, and all in that moment her heart seemed to stop.

The girl in front of her looked beautiful. Seriously, she looked as she came from a model magazine. Long, beautiful, silky, aqua hair was pulled into a side braid that draped over the girl's shoulder. Soft, amber colored eyes looked worried as she gazed into them. The girl's white sundress rippled as she turned quickly to Kamui.

Awestruck, Kamui cleared her throat.

"U-um, sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you, did I hurt you?" 

"Not at all, I apologize for not moving," the voice came out smooth, small, a bit refrained but collectively still a bit powerful. Melodic in it's own sense. 

"D-don't worry about it! I'm still very sorry," she scratched the back of her neck, as a way to have an excuse to back away from the other. The girl only seemed to reassure Kamui in her efforts to apologize and move a bit to the left.  
Kamui had to stop and think about what she /had/ been doing. Oh, right, a math textbook. Not being flustered about bumping into a cute girl. 

But, she had not noticed why she bumped into the other. She was walking back to look up at the highest shelves, noticing the book she needed was on one of the highest. 

"Are... are you okay? You look troubled," again, that melodic voice from her side was directed at Kamui.  
She stared, her mind drawing a blank for a moment at the sight of the girl again. How could the Gods have blessed the world this much? The thought that all nature's beauty must belong to this girl in front of her crossed her mind. How poetic, Kamui. 

"A-actually, I was in need for a book but I can't... reach it," she placed her hand to her chin, tilting her head slightly, "if it's no trouble, could you help me?"

It only took a few moments for the taller girl to reach the book and hand it to Kamui, as the certain boost in inches helped her reach. 

"Thank you... um," a bashful flush brushed Kamui's ears as she looked up to the other, "what's your name? If you don't mind me asking, that is."

"Aqua, and yours?"

"Kamui."

"Heh, I like the way that sounds," the small slip of laughter that graced Kamui's ears were like music. Even her laughter was melodic. 

"Thanks, Aqua's a pretty name too. Not to mention it's fitting."

"Hahah! You're not wrong, but thank you," Aqua smiled, her face basically brightening the library with its radiant joy. 

There in that moment, Kamui had never been so gay. She was actually handling it surprisingly well.

Well, until the Aqua had said:

"I did this project last year, if it's what I think it is. I can help you, if you want."

And Kamui's gay heart there decided to implode on itself.


End file.
